I never meant to be so cold
by Mayhem678
Summary: Roxanne lost her first love, but unknown to her, 6 years later, they would be reunited. RaixOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown, but I do own my OC Roxanne.**

- - - - - - - - -

An 8 year old girl was sat on her doorstep, waiting for someone. She looked up at the sky, the sun was bright and she could feel the warmth of the sun on her body. She sighed and stood up. "I guess he's not coming" she looked down and turned around to return to her house when "Hey! Where do you think your going Roxanne?" she turned and squealed with delight when she saw her best friend in the whole world. "Rai!" she ran and hugged him. He ruffled her hair. "So how have you been, I hope you haven't missed me too much" raimundo laughed. The girl looked up her eyes wide with joy. "Of course I've missed you! I haven't seen you all year!" she hugged him again, this time the raimundo returned it. "I know, but I travel around with a circus, so it's the price i have to pay" the girl nodded and dragged raimundo into her home. Raimundo looked around in awe "Roxanne, you and your parents have been really busy this year" his mouth hung low. Everything in the house was spotless. "Yeah, mommy and I decide to redecorate this year" she giggled at the look on his face. He soon joined in. "how about we go down to the old lake while our parents have a chat?" he suggested, he girl nodded. "Ok then lets go! I'll race you!" the girl smiled. "You're on!" raimundo replied to her challenge. They both ran down to the lake. "Ha...i...beat...you again!" the girl panted "Yeah whatever, I just went easy on you because your a girl" raimundo laughed. "Yeah sure"

the sun was setting and raimundo and Roxanne where onto of a tall hill watching it. "So I guess this is goodbye, until next year" the girl sighs. "Yeah, I only wish that we could stay longer every year, one day is too short" the girl nodded in agreement. Her eyes slowly filled up with water until a tear rolled down her cheek. Raimundo noticed this, "hey its, ok don't cry we will see each other again" he wiped away her tears whilst gaining some of his own. "I know but a year is too long, I can't wait that long" she sniffed. Raimundo wrapped his arms around her protectively. This made her feel safe, and like no one in the world could harm her right then. Not even the bullies at school. She began to cry again, so he pulled her closer. "Shhh, its ok" he cooed. She smiled and looked up. As did he, their faces inched closer until their lips crashed upon each others. They pulled each other closer. Roxanne could feel his strong abs push against her. Raimundo made the kiss deeper. After a few minutes the pair pulled away from one another. Raimundo put his hand on her cheek. "I love you Roxanne, and I always will" she blushed and hugged him. "I do too" raimundo grabbed something from his pocket. It was two identical necklaces. It had a gold coin shaped pendant on the end. (The one raimundo always wears) "Here" he tied it around her neck. And did the same with his "for me?" she asked looking at it. He nodded blushing. "It s a pendant, so we never forget each other" the girl wiped away her tears. "I promise I will never take it off, if you don't" rai added. Roxanne nodded. "Raimundo time to go!" they heard in the distance. He sighed. "I'll see you next year" he kissed the girl on the forehead and got into his car. "Bye rai" she whispered as they drove away.

I woke up with a start. _'Why do I keep remembering that day?'_ I sighed. Raimundo never did come back for me. After that day I never saw or spoke again. My mother said he had just probably forgotten. But I knew that raimundo wouldn't do that to me. After all he loved me...right? I pushed my long blonde hair behind my ears. My soft turquoise eyes looked down at my chest, I still wore that pendant. _'What's the point?'_ I removed the pendant from my neck for the first time since raimundo gave it my 5 years ago. I pulled out a box from under my bed. It had carvings of hearts and elephants on it, the wood it was made from had darkened and dried over the years but it wasn't falling to pieces or anything.

FLASHBACK  
I was with raimundo at a festival; he was going to have to leave in a few hours. "Hey Roxanne! How about we make something to remember each other by." he suddenly asked. "Heh, ok but what?" he thought on this for a moment. "I know!" he dragged me to a stall where go get to carve boxes. "So we are gonna carve a box together?" he shook his head. "Oh," I must have sounded disappointed because he cupped his hand around mine. "No we are gonna make one for each other!" he smiled and so did I. "Right!" I nodded happily. We both sat down and began to work on the boxes. I decided to do footballs and wind symbols on raimundo's, I didn't know why, but raimundo always loved the wind. Whenever I tried to look at what raimundo was doing, whe would cover it up and glare at me playfully. "I finished!" we both exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other then laughed. We swapped boxes. "Oh cool! FOOTBALLS!!" raimundo eyes lit up. I giggled. Raimundo looked at his watch and sighed. "Well looks like I have to go, see you next year." he said miserably so I hugged him, this seemed to cheer him up a little. Then he walked off to his parents. I sighed and watched them drive away  
end flashback  
A tear rolled down my cheek as I put the pendant in the box. _'If he didn't keep his promise, then why should I?_' After he didn't come back, I became cold and distant from everyone else though I didn't look it. I buried my face into my hands as I sobbed. I still did love him...didn't I?

Somewhere else  
I sighed as I removed a gold pendant from a box. It was given to me by my first crush. I smiled is my finger followed the patterns of footballs and wind on the dark oak. I smiled as I remembered all the good times we had. Then I remembered a bad one. I never saw her again after the night I told her I loved her. My parents had seen us and said that they didn't want me to be feeling like that at such a small age. But that couldn't stop me from loving her no one could. I gripped the pendant harder as a tear escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and sniffed. I had to regain myself. I didn't want Kimiko going on about me crying all day and besides, master fung said that a new dragon was coming in a few days and that we all needed to help prepare. I sighed and put the pendant back around my neck.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ok, that was my first chapter, please review if you want more chapters ..**

**I don't mind comments on how I can improve but if you take things too far then I won't be the sweetest of cookies! .**


End file.
